


He Protecc, He Glitter Attacc, He A Snakey Snacc

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 33





	He Protecc, He Glitter Attacc, He A Snakey Snacc

Roman, Patton and Logan were sitting at the dining table with plates of food in front of them.

There were two other places set up and the three traits were waiting for the last two to show up.

There was a loud crash from somewhere down the hall but before any of them could even stand up to see what had happened, a slightly breathless looking Deceit burst into the room, sending them all an innocent grin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was a bit preoccupied." he said, leaning on the table to catch his breath.

"What was that noise?" Patton asked and Deceit chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Deceit? What did you do this time?" Logan asked in an exasperated tone, picking up on Deceits mischievous tone.

"Deceit Sanders! I am going to kill you!" came an enraged shout from down the hall and Deceit let out a small laugh. "That's my cue to disappear."

He quickly dashed out of the room just as Virgil burst in, panting and covered from head to toe in glitter.

"what..." Roman asked but fell silent when Virgil glared at him. "Where is that cowardly snake?" Virgil growled.

Logan and Patton exchanged looks before Logan sighed. "What did you say in the last few days about either Patton or myself?"

"Huh?" Virgil froze in confusion for a moment.

"Did you say anything about me and Logan in the past few days that Deceit could have overheard and misconstrued as an insult?" Patton said, ignoring the way Logan looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and awe.

"I... I guess. I said something to Roman about how Logans addiction... I mean totally healthy obsession with Crofters, was getting ridiculous and I said Logan wasn't behaving very logically." Virgil said with a confused frown.

"first of all, how dare you say I have an addiction, I can stop any time I want. Secondly, that definitely explains why Deceit decided to glitter bomb you. And thirdly can we pause for a second to acknowledge Patton said 'Me and Logan' which is grammatically incorrect but then used the word misconstrued?"

Patton grinned and pecked Logan on the cheek before explaining to Virgil. "Deceit probably thought you were insulting Logan and wanted to pay you back. He's rather protective of us and it's quite adorable really."

Before Virgil could say anything he was hit by a water balloon filled with glitter.

He let out a screech and spun around to face Deceit who was laughing in the doorway with a handful of the glitter balloons.

"I'll get you for this!"

Deceit let out a squeak, threw the rest of the balloons and ran for it, grinning as he heard Virgils shriek as they all hit their mark.

As Virgil sprinted after him Patton, Logan and Roman exchanged amused glances before erupting into laughter.

After a few moments they stopped and Logan stood up with a sigh. "Come on Roman I guess we better go make sure your boyfriend hasn't killed ours."

Roman snorted as he also stood up. "it's a bit too quiet so I agree."

"I'll clean up the glitter while you go do that but make sure you tell Deceit I said no more glitter unless he clears it up himself. He's cute but he's not so cute that I'm willing to clean up glitter every half an hour." Patton said shaking his head fondly.

Logan nodded and he and Roman set off to find their respective boyfriends.


End file.
